Tell Me The Truth
by Turquisea
Summary: When the girls come back from town petrol, they ask a question that keeps on ringing in Corinne's mind, then, when she can't take it anymore, she asks Louis why he danced with her out of every girl in the ballroom, during one of their normal balloon rides, and it ended with some pretty unexpected results. One-shot.


**Oneshot time ? totally fluff time or feels time, so be prepared!**

* * *

It was a calm, quiet evening when the girls were returning from town petrol.

"Hey, Corinne, was I the only one who noticed that, during the masquerade ball, if it weren't for those two girls that Viveca showed off to, the Prince would've made a B-line to you? Isn't that just the perfect Cinderella moment?" Aramina asked slyly, emphasizing the Cinderella part.

Corinne rolled her eyes as they made their way to the stables. "Madame Lettuce, you are insane. It was just a coincidence he asked me to dance"

Renne stared at her for a moment, her face blanched, then she raised an eyebrow "Excuse moi? _Just_ a coincidence? I _just_ totally doubt it "

"And besides, those dresses that Viveca made _were_ rather eye-catchy" Corinne said in an attempt to defend herself as they took care of the horses. But truth be told, she had been wondering the same question for the past few days: Why was she picked out from every girl in the ballroom?

She shook the thought out of her mind, trying desperately to find something that would distract her.

They made their way back to the palace, where the 'old lady' madame Helene awaited "there you four are, there's going to be a banquet the following evening, and I need a few things from the grocery store" She handed Aramina the list, then continued.

"Viveca, I leave you in charge of the decoration," She saw the fashoniasta squeal a happy 'yes!' And added "But don't over do it"

"Renne, I trust that you can handle the music?"

"Of course Madame" Renne nodded her head, and walked of just like the others.

Corinne watched as they left "...And..what about me, Madame? Aren't I in charge of anything?"

Helene quirked a mischievous eyebrow at the blond "Well, I couldn't find a chore that wouldn't be completely evil to give you, so..I guess you're free from the chores" Then she walked of.

The blond's eyebrows lowered "Free from the chores? Well, that leaves me to be drowned in boredom I guess"

"Not necessarily" A voice from behind her called.

She turned to face the person, and grinned "What can I do ya for Your Majestiness"

Louis shot her an un-amused stare "Hey, what happened to Louis? You know I feel old when you say that, so stick with my name, please"

"Okay"

"Sooo, what did you need, Louis?" She asked.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged " A day where I don't have to be King"

"I was serious"

"So am I "

Corinne huffed "Okay, what do you need, which is actually _possible_?"

A smile twinged at his lips "A balloon ride with a best friend?" He offered.

"As you wish, Your Rroyal Louiseness" She teased as she strode past him, clasping her hands behind her back as if innocently.

"Seriously? Louise?"

She laughed "Yep"

* * *

"Okay, I admit it, this view never gets old" Corinne said as she watched the ground below them shrink in awe.

"Better question" Louis piped up "_Can_ it get old?"

"I gravely doubt it"

The next few minutes were filled with friendly chatter over various things, such as using Treville to fetch the machinery when it capsizes, or how to tourtue the poor dear bossé .

But then..Corinne asked "C..can I ask you a question, and you answer truthfully?"

Louis nodded as he stepped up beside her "Of course, you can ask me anything, I have nothing to hide"

"Why did you choose me to dance with, from like, every girl in the ballroom"

He stilled. That was a question, he himself had been searching answers for, why did he go to her in the first place? Sure the girls dresses were rather eye-catching, but he had a feeling that wasnt it. Then he realized, he still had to answer her question, when he didn't have an answer himself.

* * *

_Another ball _ Louis thought, bored as he took his steps down the staircase. Then, his attention was drawn to one of the guests, she was a beauty to say the least, no, beauty didn't even begin to describe her.

His feet moved on their own as he made his way to the girl, but was promptly stopped as two girls stepped in front of him, stepping on each others feet "Good evening- OWCH!- your highness!-OWWWW!"

he just nodded and continued on his way to the blond.

"May I have the honor of a dance M'lady?"

When she turned around, the first thing he noticed was her eyes, they sparkled with a mischief of sorts, and he couldn't just take his eyes of them, until she spoke "Uh...sure" She gave him a sheepish smile as she accepted his offered hand.

As they danced, she kept on glancing around ever so often, but he didn't give too much thought on it, instead, he kept on thinking, _Why does she strike me as familiar, but at the same time, not at all?_

"You seem quite familiar, do I know you by any chance?" His question brought her attention back to him, or more specifically, his eyes. Their eyes locked for a long lingering moment before she replied, slightly dazed

"Uh...no! Your Highness"

"I see" He said, before thinking furthure into his situation "Perhaps we've met at another ball, in Vienna?"

She looked down at her shoes then glanced back up at him "This is my first ball" She answered sheepishly.

He smiled slightly "Really? You dance quite well I may add"

Her face took on a shade of rose red, flushed from the flattery, she replied "Thank you, Your Highness . You do dance quite well as well I should say"

"Could there be a chance that we have met in the country?" He asked a few moments later.

"Definitely not" She mumbled under her breath.

"I see" He said, voice just as quiet. The young man couldn't seem to attract his eyes from anything in the place aside from her sparkling sapphire orbs.

And slowly, before he could even begin to think straight, he started to lean forward.

* * *

"Louis!" A voice snapped him back from his thoughts, he blinked a couple of times, and the same blue orbs for eyes were still in front of him.

"Will you please answer my question?" Corinne asked impatiently, crossing her arms.

"What questio-" He quickly cut himself of once she raised an eyebrow. 'Why did you choose me from every single girl in the ballroom to dance with?' That was her question.

He took a deep breath and stepped closer to her, the sun was beginning to set, casting an orange ish rose colored glow, and her eyes reflected of it, making them sparkle like a thousand diamonds. And she was still mad.

"Look, Corinne, I know I said that I'd give you the answer, but I was still looking for it when you asked" He explained, but she wasn't looking at him, she was staring out at Paris, the clouds reflecting the same glow of the setting sun . A breeze blew then, dragging some strands of her hair with it.

Louis let out a sigh, she was mad, or hurt or...he didn't know.

"What happened to that 'was'?" She whispered.

He glanced at her, with a fondness of sorts, and smiled, inching closer. "I didn't know what it was then.." He brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, and his hand tried its way to her jaw line, cupping it "But I know now" He pulled her close, and when their lips barely brushed, the balloon capsized.

They laughed as they got up, barely being able to stand around their peals of laughter.

"Sigh, if the balloon had been just a tad bit higher, we would've been able to see something" Aramina cried, depressed. The duo turned their attention to the three girls standing in front of them. And Corinne's face immediately turned beet red.

Louis looked at the three, and back to Corinne, amused."As you wish" Then he cupped Corinne's cheek, and in one swift move, bent down and kissed her. She stiffened as her eyes shot wide open with shock.

A moment later, he pulled away, and took of running.

Corinne fell down to the grass, and blinked. Aramina started to giggle, and it went around all three girls who were watching. "What..just..happened..?" Corinne asked once she recovered.

"Oh nothing" Viveca waved her off, still giggling like a maniac.

"Yeah," Renne added "Except for the fact that the King just kissed you in front of us while we were watching"

* * *

**Okai, first of, I tried to make it more romantic, like, every clouis scene. Did I ruin it *stats gnawaing on knuckles from worry* DID I!?**


End file.
